


See You Around

by LemonyFool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyFool/pseuds/LemonyFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's alone on the floor. She's alone, she's about to die and they all left her, like she was nothing, like she wasn't even important. It doesn't matter what she's done, you think. You have to go to her. You have to run over and make sure she's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Around

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and most of the time you are patient and calm with people and trolls alike. You know how to handle yourself. You can hold a chainsaw like it's no business and you are capable of causing bloodshed without breaking a sweat. 

But seeing Vriska Serket lying on the ground, covered in her own blue blood and paler than any troll should be, you can't help but panic. 

You rush over to her, your heart beating in your chest and a lump forming in your throat. 

'Vriska?' you whisper, holding her up. 'Vriska?' 

'Hey,' she says, her eyes opening slightly to look at you, and a small smile forming on her face. 'What's up?' 

'What happened to you?' You push her hair out of her eyes with one hand, shaking as you do so. 

She laughs. It takes all of her effort, but she does it anyway. 

You've heard her laugh before. You've heard her laugh to mock other trolls. You've heard her laugh sarcastically. And – perhaps this was your favourite thing about her – you've heard her laugh for real. One time, and oh, this does seem so long ago, you said something and she laughed. She threw back her head and snorted, her eyes twinkling and her mouth stretched into a smile. Although you would never tell her this – it was absolutely beautiful. 

This was not that kind of laugh. 

This was a nervous laugh. This was a laugh that lets you know that Vriska is scared, ever so scared. She would never admit it to you, but she is. She wants you to stay by her side, holding her like you are. Holding her the way she's always wanted you to, although she had hoped that it would be in a more comforting, less terrifying situation. 

Finally she answers, closing her eyes and shaking her head. 'I just wasn't goddamn looking, Kanaya.' 

You realise that this is one of the few times that she has called you by name. Usually, she gives you all those stupid nicknames that you profess to hate but secretly love. She only does this when she's being serious. 

Sometimes you wished that she would call you by your proper name all the time. Now you want nothing more than to go back to being one of those stupid fucking names that you always told her not to call you but she always did anyway. 

'We've got to get help!' you panic, trying to stand up and look around for someone, anyone, to help. 'We'll fix this, Vriska, we have to, we'll find someone to fix you up!' 

But Vriska takes your wrist in hers and pulls you back towards her. 'You were always such a McFussyfangs,' she says, giving you a small smile. 

Your heart lurches at her calling you one of her old nicknames, but you still try to pull away. 'No, we can't give up. We have to find someone to help! We'll fix this, Vriska, I promise.' 

By now you're crying, tears slipping silently down your face. You curse yourself for being weak, for giving into emotions. You try to get up again. 

'Look around,' Vriska says. 'Who's going to help?' 

The room is empty. Everyone has left. For a moment you feel a surge of anger. 

How could they leave her behind? 

How could they leave her here to die? 

'No,' you say quietly. 'No. I don't want this. You can't just give up. You can't just go away like this!' 

'I don't want to,' she says. 'Trust me, I really don't want to.' 

'Please don't,' you say. 

You know it's stupid, but you want to say it. You want to beg and plead and cry, anything, anything just to have Vriska back, safe and alive. 

Vriska gives a snort at that comment, but then her face turns, her smile fading. 'Just one thing,' she says. 

'Anything,' you say, gripping her even more tightly than before. 

She relaxes in your arms, easing herself into your chest. 'Stay,' she breathes. 'Don't leave me alone here.' 

'I'll stay,' you say, more tears falling. 'I won't leave. I promise.' 

She reaches a hand up and wipes away your tears with her thumb. 'Don't cry, you idiot,' she says. 'I'm not worth crying over.' 

You want to scream. Doesn't she understand? After all this time, she still doesn't understand?! 

'You are worth everything,' you say. 'Vriska Serket, you are worth everything and more.' 

Her eyes close again. 'I've been a bitch,' she murmurs. 'I've been an idiot. I'm sorry.' 

Vriska, apologising? It should make you feel better, but it only makes you feel worse. If she's acting like this, it means she's accepted it. She's accepted that she's going to die and that's just what is going to happen and there's nothing that can be done. You don't want that. You don't want to accept it. You don't want it to be real until it is, and even when it comes to that you won't want to believe it.   
'No,' you say, pushing away more tears. 'I pushed you away. I thought you didn't like me. I thought you would never like me the way I liked you. I was horrible to you and it was ridiculous. I was jealous, so stupidly jealous.' 

'Wait,' Vriska says, staring up at you, shock and realisation on her face. 'What are you saying?' 

You bite your lip. A phrase comes to your mind, a stupid human phrase, one that was rarely used amongst trolls.   
But somehow, it fits. It makes so much sense.   
'Vriska, I-' you pause, swallowing before continuing. 'I'm saying that I love you.' 

There's a silence. These few short seconds seem like hours and you stare at Vriska's face, your own filled with worry. 

'Well,' Vriska says. 'Isn't that something?' 

'Now I've gone and done it, I should not have said that, that was stupid, I should just-' 

And then she's kissing you. She stops every single thought in your head apart from the feel of her lips on yours and her hands in your hair. At first you are startled, sudden electricity sweeping through your body from your lips. But then, it feels natural, as if her lips were always meant to be there. 

Vriska pulls away, her eyes closed again. She leans up to your ear and whispers the four words you've been dying to hear for so long. 

'I love you too.' 

She opens her eyes and slumps into your lap, a smile plastered across her face. Her eyes slowly close again. Her grip on you loosens, and her head flops sideways. 

'See you around, McFussyfangs,' she whispers, for the last time. 'See you around.'


End file.
